In My Dream
by yuris ris
Summary: Jangan melihat kebelakang, jalani apa yang telah ada dihadapanmu. Bad summary Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**In My Dream**

Ch 1

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Warning : Au, Typo, Ooc, Gaje, Dst

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Hurt Compurt

Fairing : Ichiruki

Don't like don't read ok.

_"Aku akan pergi, ayah memintaku untuk segera menyusulnya."_

_"Kapan? maksudku berapa lama?"_

_"Tidak tahu tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan lama di sana, dan kembali secepatnya untuk bersamamu."_

_"Kau...benar benar akan kembali kan?"_

_"Ya, tapi sampai saat itu tiba maukan kau menungguku?"_

_"Tentu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau muncul di hadapanku."_

_Menunggu sampai kau kembali._

Mata itu terbuka cepat menampilkan sang amethist yang bernaung di dalamnya. Dengan segera ia mendudukan diri di tempat tidurnya. Keringat membanjiri setiap lekuk wajahnya, nafas yang memburu, dan jantung berdetak dengan cepatnya.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Mimpi itu lagi" gumamnya pelan. Entah mengapa mimpi itu selalu datang ke alam bawah sadarnya. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan agar mimpi itu tak datang kembali. Namun hasilnya nihil, mimpi itu tiada lelahnya terus menghampiri tidurnya hingga membuatnya terbangun dengan paksa. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada jam digital yang bertengger manis dimeja dekat tempat tidurnya.

01 : 12

23-08-2012

Lagi, ia menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tidurnya.

Semilir angin menerpa tubuh mungilnya hingga menerbangkan setiap helai rambutnya. bahkan rasa dingin yang menggigit kulitpun tak ia hiraukan ia tetap kukuh menuju tempat tujuannya 'beranda kamar'

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap intens sang ratu malam yang berdiri tangguh di hadapannya

_Jika kau merindukan seseorang bicaralah padanya 'bulan', maka orang yang kau rindupun akan merasakan apapun yang kau rasa._

Ia tersenyum getir mengingat perkataan orang itu dan kembali menatap sang ratu malam, namun kali ini dengan pandangan tajam seolah menantangnya.

"Apa benar kau bisa melakukannya, melakukan hal yang telah ia katakan padaku? Jika benar katakan padanya mau sampai kapan dia memperlakukanku seperti ini." Geramnya kesal. Air mata mulai membendung dipelupuk matanya menuntut untuk keluar. Namun si empunya hanya menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan air mata yang siap meluncur kapanpun ia inginkan.

"Sial, kenapa jadi begini bahkan aku belum melakukan apapun." Gerutunya kesal. Ia mengepalkan kuat tangannya hingga tiba tiba kepalanya tertunduk begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa menahannya sama sekali. Air mata sialan itu merembes dan membanjiri pipinya tanpa seijinnya. Dengan pandangan nanar ia menatap kembali sang ratu malam.

"Aku mohon... tolong katakan padanya! aku... benar benar tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, aku takut... aku takut jika yang kurasakan ini adalah rasa lelah... rasa lelah karena terus menunggu dalam ketidak pastian." Tuturnya disela sela tangisannya.

"Lima tahun. Ya, lima tahun sudah dia membuatku menunggu seperti ini... apakah dia tidak pernah memikirkanku?... memikirkan perasaanku yang telah menunggunya selama lima tahun ini." Hening sesaat ia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan di dadanya. "Di sini,sakit sekali rasanya untuk bernafas pun sangat sulit." Ia meghirup nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

_Senyum tulus itu sebuah senyum yang datang dari hati bukan senyum paksa yang biasa kau perlihatkan, dan setiap orang yang melihat senyum itu pasti akan terpukau apalagi... jika orangnya cantik sepertimu._

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ya, senyum tulus itu kini terpatri indah di wajah tirusnya.

"Ini adalah kata terakhir yang ingin aku katakan padanya." Masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya menarik nafas sesaat lalu melanjutkan perkataan yang tertunda tadi. "Aku merindukanmu merindukan ocehan dan bualanmu aku benar benar sangat merindukannya." Hening kembali. "Tapi sebelum itu ,aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi. Maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menunggumu. Sudah ku putuskan aku akan menjalani sisa hidupku tanpa bayanganmu lagi , aku akan berusaha melupakanmu dan membuat lembaran baru di kehidupanku selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih atas semua kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku Sayonara... Aku mencintaimu." Dan iapun berlalu dari tempatnya semula.

Di sisi lain seseorang terhenyak dari buaian mimpinya. Ia mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu tersakiti itu menurutnya. Tapi ia benar benar tak menemukan seorangpun yang terbangun di ruangannya berada. berapa kalipun ia memperhatikan setiap orang di ruangannya, namun tetap saja sama tak ada seorangpun bahkan gadis di sampingnya pun trtidur nyenyak. Tapi suara itu begitu jelas terdengar di telinganya dan rasanya sakit sekali setiap mendengar ucapan suara tadi.

Sang fajar beditu buas memancarkan cahayanya diiringi dengan nyanyian merdu para burung yang seolah menyemangatinya. Bersamaan itu...

"Argh... sial, kenapa benda ini sama sekali tidak bekerja." Racaunya. Ia melihat tampilannya di cermin dan begitu terkejunya ia ketika melihat matanya sembap luar biasa. Ia mengoleskan cream dibawah matanya namun sialnya.. "Oh.. lihatlah, Rukia! Matamu benar benar menjelma jadi mata alien sekarang,"

Tok tok tok Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Rukia cepatlah kita bisa terlambat." Ujar seseorang dialik pintu.

"Ya aku akan segera turun." Dengan cepat ia mengambil tas tangannya dan bergegas menuju teman temannya.

"Huh.. tumben sekali kau terlambat biasa..."

" Ya tuhan apa yang terjadi denganmu, Rukia? Matamu... terlihat aneh." Seru rangiku tak menghiraukan Riruka yang mencak mencak karena perkataannya diserempet begitu saja.

Menangis semalaman. Oh ayolah,Rukia cari jawaban yang lebih rasional sedikit. jawaban tadi sama sekali tidak lucu walaupun itu yang sebenarnya.

"Aku..."

"Sudahlah, hentikan racauan kalian kita benar benar bisa terlambat."Ah... bersyukurlah pada tuhan karena telah menciptaka kurotsuchi nemu karena dia benar benar membantu.

Semua berjalan dalam keheningan hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di bandara Narita yang merupakan tujuan mereka ' menyambut kedatangan inoue dari luar negri'

"Oh ya. Apa kalian tahu siapa pacar inoue?"

"Strawberry" jawab Riruka jengah. Sepertinya ia masih tak terima perkataannya diserempet Rangiku tadi.

Rukia terhenyak mendengar perkataan kedua temannya itu, strawberry pikirannya melayang pada saat itu

_"Kau bisa memanggilku Ichigo kalau kau mau."_

_"Apa strawberry"?_

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali yang harusnya menunggu kan aku bukannya kalian. Dan lagi nama pacarku bukan strawberry seperti yang kalian katakan tadi tapi pe-lin-dung benarkan, Kurosaki?" Semuaya nerbalik kearah suara itu berasal, namun tidak dengan satu orang ini ia benar benar tidak ingin berbalik untuk melihat si pemilik suara tadi apalagi setelah mendengar perkataannya barusan. Kalau ia bisa memilih ia lebih memilih menjadi kabut yang lenyap seiring tiupan angin.

_"Bukan strawberry seperti yang kau pikirkan tapi pelindung itulah makna dari namaku Ichi-go, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_TBC_

_A/N : _

_Hi minna...Akhirnya kesampaian juga gabung di fanfiction padahal pengennya dari dulu , eh... baru kesampean sekarang. 'Curcol'_

_Oh ya yang di italic itu masa lalunya Rukia _

_Mohon reviewnya minna._

_RNR PLEASE_


	2. Chapter 2

**In My Dream**

Ch 2

2Warning : Au, Typo, Ooc, Gaje, Dst

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Hurt Comport

Fairing : Ichiruki

Don't like don't read ok.

Enjoy reading.

_**"Bukan strawberry seperti yang kau pikirkan tapi pelindung itulah makna dari namaku Ichi-go, Kurosaki Ichigo."**_

"Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal." Ia membungkukan tubuhnya, memperkenalkan diri secara formal.

",,,,." Hening tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing dan tidak lupa pipi yang merona.

'Tampan dan sopan. Benar benar tipe ideal.'

'Aku tidak boleh kalah.'

"Kurotsuchi Nemu." Memecah keheningan yang menaungi mereka.

"Heh, kau memang pintar memilih laki laki ya, Inoue?" Riruka meringis, memegang pinggangnya yang baru saja mendapat cubitan dari Rangiku.

"Apa yang,,,,."

"Hehehe,,," Rangiku cengengesan. "oh ya! Aku." Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Rangiku Matsumoto. Yang bermulut pedas ini." Kemudian ia menunjuk gadis berambut merah dikucir kuda. "Godaime Riruka, dan yang ini, Kuchi,,," perkataan Rangiku terhenti saat menyadari orang yang ia maksud tidak ditempatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut hitam yang dikepang dengan tatapan 'mana dia?'

"Dia pergi." Rangiku melotot seketika.

"Kau tahu dia pergi, tapi kau malah membiarkanya."

" Aku pikir dia sibuk. Ya sudah, kubiarkan saja." Rangiku menghirup napas dalam dalam ia benar benar kalut pada temannya yang terlampau tidak pedulian itu.

"Sudahlah jangan di besar besarkan! Kau kan tahu sendiri dia itu tidak suka BANDARA ."

"Maaf. Apakah kita bisa pulang sekarang?" Ucapnya disela sela obrolan yang menurutnya sudah keluar jalur. "Aku lelah." Lanjutnya lagi. Yang langsung di setujui oleh yag lain.

Mata amethyst itu menatap langit, saat ia keluar dari tempat yang tidak pernah ingin ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Kalau saja bukan karena paksaan dan ancaman temannya yang hyperaktif 'Rangiku', ia bersumpah! tidak akan pernah menginjakan kakinya di tempat yang bernama BANDARA. Tempat ini sungguh tidak cocok dengan dirinya, dua kali ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu dua kali pula ia mendapat luka di hatinya.

Rukia memasuki kamarnya, kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan kepala yang terjuntai di tepi ranjang. Ia harus kuat tidak boleh menangis lagi, kejadian tempo hari diberanda kamarnya itu sudah cukup baginya, namun sia percuma air mata tetap mengalir dari sudut sudut matanya dan membasahi keningnya.

Rukia menyudahi aksinya, ia menghampiri lemari di sudut kamarnya, membukanya lalu mengambil sebuah kotak yang sudah lama ia simpan dan tak pernah ia buka selama lima tahun ini.

Ia mengambil sebuah benda yang merupakan rahasia besar bagi dirinya, sebuah saksi bisu antara dirinya dan pria itu. Ya! rahasia karena tak seorangpun tahu siapa pria yang menjadi kekasihnya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah kisahnya saja, kisah seorang gadis yang di tinggal pergi kekasihnya selama bertahun tahun. itupun terpaksa ia ceritakan, karena sebuah permainan konyol yang di buat Rangiku . Tentu saja mereka tak tinggal diam saat Rukia menceritakan kisah cintanya. Mereka menyuruhnya untuk melupakannya saja, seperti pepatah cinta yang sering mereka dengar 'cinta jarak jauh itu tidak pernah berhasil', dan dengan bodohnya Rukia tetap percaya pada pendiriannya menunggunya sampai kembali.

Benda benda itu telah berserakan dimana mana. Rukia terus mengeluarkan isinya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Kini ia hanya bisa menunduk dan merenung melihat foto foto di tangannya . Rukia tersenyum melihat foto terakhir yang ia pegang, sebuah foto yang menggambarkan dirinya dengan raut kaget karena ciuman tiba tiba yang ia dapat di pipinya. Senyum itu hilang karena benda yang ia ambil selanjutnya pasfort. ia tersenyum miris melihat benda itu, saat itu dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kepergiannya, dan pria itu tak kunjung kembali. ia bermaksud untuk menyusulnya , namun ia mengurungkannya ia bingung harus melakukan apa disana. disana tidak hanya ada pria itu tapi keluarganya juga ada disana. hingga akhirnya ia membatalkan keinginannya.

Rukia mengambil banyak makanan dari lemari esnya, ia teringat akan perkataan Rangiku dulu. _"Aku suka makan banyak saat sedang patah hati, aku pikir setelah menghabiskannya rasa sakit dihatiku akan hilang." _

Rukia memakan makanan tadi dengan beringas terlihat seperti orang yang tidak makan beberapa hari, bahkan ia minum dengan satu tegukan tak mempedulikan setiap tetesan yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia berhenti dari kegiatannya namun rasa sakitnya tak berkurang sedikitpun, mungkin makanannya masih kurang pikirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengambil makanan lagi. namun sesuatu yang tak terhindarkan terjadi Rukia tersandung benda yang berserakan tadi hingga membuatnya jatuh tertelungkup.

Satu menit berlalu, Rukia tak kunjung berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Bergerakpun tidak ia masih tertelungkup seperti tadi tak mencoba untuk memperbaiki posisinya. Air mata kembali mengalir namun ia diam saja, membiarkannya terus mengalir di wajah pucatnya, tak menghapus ataupun menahannya seperti tadi. Ia harap air mata itu mengalir dan membawa pergi rasa sakit yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya secara perlahan lahan. Hingga tanpa disadari mata itu mulai meredup dan menutup sempurna.

Bruk!

Pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk di kamarnya, ia berbaring terlentang dengan kaki yang masih terjuntai di tepi ranjang. Hari ini begitu melelahkan baginya. setelah dari bandara ia tak langsung pulang karena tiba tiba saja Inoue merengek lapar dan mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak dan pulang cepat agar ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tapi rasanya tidak enak juga jika harus membuatnya menahan rasa lapar lebih lama. hingga akhirnya mau tidak mau ia tetap menuruti apa yang di inginkan Inoue.

Ia menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan intens seolah ada hal yang begitu menarik di sana. Tapi tak lama ia merubah posisinya dengan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Saat di bandara tadi, salah satu teman Inoue mengatakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran, hingga ia terus memikirkan hal itu.

_"Dan ini Kuchi..."_

"Kuchi,,,,. Kuchiki." Sebutnya tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum hambar mengingat marga itu. Mengingatkannya akan sesosok gadis yang ia cintai dulu, bahkan sekarang pun masih sama. Tapi ,,, hubungannya harus berakhir karena kepergiannya saat itu. Kepergian yang ia pikir akan selesai dalam kurun waktu singkat, ternyata malah berbuntut panjang hingga membuatnya tidak bisa kembali seperti yang ia janjikan padanya.

Ia menunduk dalam mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam itu. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan jepang dan... gadis yang selalu bersemayam dalam hatinya. Sudahlah mungkin saja itu bukan orang yang ia pikirkan tapi orang lain bisa saja kan. I

_"Sudahlah jangan di besar besarkan kau kan tahu sendiri dia itu tidak suka BANDARA."_

Pria itu 'Ichigo' mendongak dengan tatapan kaget. Alisnya menukik tajam saat perkataan gadis berambut merah tadi terlintas di pikirannya. Tidak mungkin itu,,,,.

_**"Maaf aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini. Aku harap kau mau mengerti!"**_

Apakah itu kau,,,,, ?

Rukia.

Rukia termangu diposisinya, ia hanya diam menatap lalu lalang orang orang yang tengah dikejar waktu. Entah sudah berapa rambu yang menandakan untuk berjalan ia lewati, namun ia tak kunjung melangkah dan menyebrang ke sisi jalanan yang lain. Rukia menajamkan pandangannya, ia melihat warna orange menyembul di tengah tengah orang yang sedang menyebrang. Warna yang menyakitkan mata itu kian mendekat hingga akhirnya menunjukan sosok sang pemilik warna itu. Rukia ingin bergerak dari tempatnya, lari atau menghilang jika bisa, namun entah mengapa kakinya terasa berat kakinya seperti dipaku, hingga ia sulit untuk melangkahan kaki kakinya dari tempat itu.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, di penglihatannya si orange itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Ia tidak mau kecewa dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, mungkin saja ia bukan datang padanya melainkan orang lain. Senua pemikirannya hilang begitu saja bagai tertiup angin, kala ia merasakan sesuatu yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Rukia berusaha menahan nafas walaupun hal itu tak bertahan lama, wangi ini begitu nyaman, lama sekali ia tak mencium wangi yang sangat ia rindukan ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan rasa yang bergejolak hebat dihatinya. Ia tidak mau terjebak dengan situasi ini, karena dia bukan miliknya seperti dulu melainkan dia tlah dimiliki orang lain. Memikirkan hal itu, membuatnya lebih extra menahan air mata yang mulai berdesakan dimatanya, ia tak mau jika harus menunjukkan sisi menyedihkan dirinya dihadapannya. Namun ia tak menyangkal saat sebuah senyum bahagia terukir diwajahnya bersamaan denga air matanya yang mengalir.

Hari ini begitu terik, namun hal itu tak membuat semangat pria berambut sama terangnya dengan sang mentari itu hilang, semangatnya begitu berkobar karena hari ini ia akan memastikan sesuatu yang terus mengganggu pikirannya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, entah mengapa ia ingin menikmati setiap keindahan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Tak berapa lama ia menghentikan laju mobilnya, dan dengan cepat menuruni mobilnya. Ia memperhatikan sesuatu yang terpampang di sebrang jalanan, melihat dengan seksama jika yang ia lihat itu benar dia. Rambu lalu lintas berubah lambang, mengijinkan sang pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang. Tanpa ragu ia berhambur menyebrangi jalanan, berjalan dengan tergesa hingga harus membuatnya minta maaf berkali kali karena menabrak orang orang yang berlalu lalang, ia takut jika gadis itu akan keburu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Langkah pria itu memelan ketika ia hampir menjangkaunya. Gadis itu terlihat sedang termenung memikirkan sesutu, kemudian gadis itu menunduk tiba tiba, dan ia yakin jika gadis itu baru saja melihat kearahnya. Ia tersenyum, rupanya keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya karena gadis itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu lagi ia mempercepat kembali langkahnya. Ia langsung merengkuh gadis itu mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasakan pada gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia mengukir sebuah senyum kala gadis itu tak menolaknya. Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya menatap intens sang gadis yang hanya terdiam diposisinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya membelai wajah sang gadis dan merengkuhnya kembali kedalam pelukannya. pria itu begitu merindukan sosok gadis di rengkuhannya ini dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menyesali perintah ayahnya dulu.

Suasana canggung menaungi mereka berdua yang tengah duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja cafe. Pria itu hanya mengaduk aduk kopinya menghilangkan rasa gugup yang ia rasakan.

" Bagaimana kead..."

"Maaf, aku tidak menepati janjiku."

"..." Hening. Rukia tak mengeluarkan suaranya ia ingin mendengar perkataan yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Sesuatu terjadi hingga aku..."

"Tak apa, aku juga minta maaf ." Potong Rukia cepat. setelah dipikir pikir lagi justru akan lebih baik jika ia tak mengetahui alasannya.

"Untuk apa?" Ichigo bingung kenapa gadis dihadapannya, kenapa juga ia harus minta maaf padanya.

"Karena aku juga tidak menepati janjiku. Aku tidak menunggumu seperti yang aku janjikan." Helaan nafas lega keluar datang dari si pria, meskipun ia kecewa Rukia tak lagi menunggunya tapi setidaknya hal itu tak membebani gadis itu.

"Seperti saat kita membuka dan menutup mata, sesuatu bisa datang tiba tiba dan menghilang brgitu saja. Begitupun dengan aku, aku tidak bisa menahanmu dalam belengguku selamanya, kau memiliki kebebasan sendiri itu yang aku pikirkan, hingga akhirnya... aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu."

"..."

"Dan hanya orang bodoh yang akan menunggu kkasihnya kembali selama lima tahun tanpa kabar." Termasuk aku lanjutnya dalam hati.

"..."

"Maaf aku harus pergi! ada orang lain yang menungguku."

Ichigo diam di tempatnya, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya bahkan mengejar gadis yang baru saja berlalu dari hadapannya pun tidak. Hatinya begitu sakit seperti dihantam benda keras yang tak kasat mata, kala ia mendengar pernyataan terakhir gadis itu. Rasanya ia benar benar tidak punya muka untuk menghadapi gadis yang selalu ia cintai itu.

_TBC_

_"Holla minna san " lambai lamabai tangan gaje_

_makasih dah nyempetin baca and review fic gaje ini. gk bnyak bacot _

_RNR Minna._


End file.
